


New Broly x Musician Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Music, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Broly (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Broly/Reader, New Broly/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. New Broly x Muscian Reader

**A/N: I'm referring to DBS Broly as 'New Broly' to avoid confusion... Sorry if I've caused more of it ;-; Oh wells xD**

...

Broly walked through the dimly lit city streets as his mind wandered, thinking back to the events of the last few weeks. Everything had happened so quickly... His father's death, his fight with Goku and Vegeta, everything both Saiyans had explained to him afterwards... It was a lot to process.

 _"Here on Earth, we like to live in peace and harmony..."_ Goku's words echoed, making Broly clench his fists subconsciously as the memory played out in his mind.

He hadn't even known what the other man had meant at first, too enraged to even listen until trapped in Goku's kaioken. It had taken a few days and some patience to really get through to the new Saiyan about was and wasn't okay now that he would be staying here.

Peace truly was what Broly had always wanted in his life, despite being raised to become an unstoppable killing machine. It was that thought alone that lead him to surrender, resigning himself to follow Goku and Vegeta's example of living a mostly non-violent life.

Since he was on their side now, Vegeta's wife was kind enough to provide him with a few basic capsules, one of them actually including a small home which he'd set up in the city's surrounding woods. Another contained other items he would need... Clothing, food, even some training equipment so he could keep up with the other fighters.

Things had been going well, until some darker thoughts about his past begin to make themselves known once again. It was during times like these that Broly found himself walking aimlessly through the surrounding woods or towns, fighting internally over who he wanted to be and what he was raised to become...

 _What now...?_ Broly realized, unable to think about anything else but the true purpose of his life.

Something cold and wet landed on the tip of his nose as he stopped, looking down at the icy particle before blinking a few times. 

_What..._ Broly wondered, his eyes widening as he noticed more white crystals falling from the sky. _What is this...?_

The city's night time scenery was slowly becoming covered in a white glow as the snow began to collect, making the trees and buildings look more magical than ever as Broly looked on in awe. He'd never seen _anything_ like this before...

The Saiyan kept walking, taking in the beautiful and mysterious weather phenomenon while watching as his breath formed light clouds in the air.

_This planet is so interesting..._

A wonderful sound serenaded the area as Broly stopped, taking a moment to listen before walking in the direction of the beautiful melody. He seemed to be pulled towards the tune, entranced by the conflicting emotions he felt behind it...

 **[Press play meow** ◎[▪‿▪]◎ **]**

It was a day of firsts for the man it seemed, his eyes finally landing on the source of the sound as he stepped closer.

The sight was fascinating to Broly as the person playing the strange instrument continued, too caught up in their song to notice him approaching. He watched their fingers press the keys as the vibrations echoed through the night air, providing a chilling backdrop to the frigid evening.

In a disappointingly short amount of time the song had ended, leaving Broly at a loss for words as the person sitting in front of the piano reached up to pull their hood down.

You felt tiny snowflakes landing on the top of your head as you grinned, enjoying the snowy night yourself while thinking of what to play next. 

"That was nice."

You literally jumped out of your seat, spinning around and falling against the piano's keys simultaneously. The intense sound and the sight of a stranger so close made your eyes widen in shock as you stuttered.

"Wh-what the... Who are you?!"

Broly seemed surprised as well, backing up a bit before putting his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Sorry... I just... That music was beautiful." He said honestly, hoping he wasn't going to be stopping you from playing more.

"Oh, um... Thank you." You replied, standing up a bit straighter as you relaxed. "I didn't mean to yell... You just surprised me." You explained, not wanting to seem rude... He did seem genuinely apologetic.

"Sorry."

"It's alright..." You sighed, putting your hood up once more before stepping out from behind the bench. "I was just leaving-"

"Wait..."

You looked back up at the strange man, blinking in surprise as you waited for him to continue. 

"I would like to hear more... If you don't mind." Broly admitted almost shyly, looking down at you with interest as you couldn't help but grin.

...

...

It had been about a week since Broly had initially run into you, the two of you continuing to meet up everyday since then as he walked through the streets to where you played. The small music shop wasn't far, making him grin already as he heard the sounds of the piano floating through the streets.

As usual, he spotted you sitting on the piano's bench, your head and neck exposed to the elements as he noticed that despite the snow, you were only wearing a light sweater. Broly made his way towards you, tapping on your shoulder gently before you looked up in surprise.

"Hey Broly!" You greeted excitedly, the two of you becoming good friends rather quickly. "I'm glad to see you..." You admitted, truly happy that you'd been able to get to know him more and more lately.

"[Y/n], it's freezing out here... Where is your coat?" The Saiyan asked, making your already pink cheeks get even darker as you looked up into his concerned face.

"I haven't been out here _that_ long..." You replied hastily, sniffling a bit as you had to admit the man was right. Ever since it had started snowing again, the temperature had definitely dropped, something you weren't expecting before leaving your apartment.

As if to make you eat your own words, you sneezed suddenly, sniffling again as Broly sighed.

"Stand up."

You did as he asked, getting up briefly before feeling a heavy coat being placed over your shoulders. Your heart skipped a beat as you turned to give the man behind you a grateful smile, pulling the large jacket around yourself before inhaling it's very nice scent...

"Okay. _Now_ you can keep playing."

...

 **A/N:** (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	2. New Broly x Musician Reader [Part 2]

**A/N: Broly is a popular boy... So I did a tiny sequel** (◕ω◕✿)

...

The next day Broly headed out as per his routine, walking the familiar path to come see you as he headed deeper into the city. The weather had cleared up as the last bits of snow left began to melt, their residue forming majestic icicles here and there along the edges of buildings and trees.

The streets were unusually quiet, making the Saiyan wonder what was going on as he neared the music shop. Just as he'd feared, you were nowhere to be seen, your absence causing him to become concerned as he remembered how you looked when you'd both parted ways last.

 _Maybe I should go check on her..._ Broly thought, suddenly making up his mind as he turned to head in the direction of your home.

...

At your apartment...

...

You turned your stove on, preparing to make yourself another cup of tea as you stood there weakly. The warmth from the burner was nice, every other aspect of your home feeling cold and dreary...

You pulled the blanket you had around you closer as you coughed, cursing your own stupidity as you knew it was your own damn fault that you were feeling so horrible right now.

A sudden knock on your door made your eyebrows rise, wondering who it could be as you dragged your tired legs in that direction to go answer. It was a miracle you were up at all with how bad you felt, hoping that whoever had chosen to bother you had a good reason for doing so.

Broly's gentle smile greeted you as you opened the door, his tranquil expression only lasting for a moment however after he took a good look at you. Your usually bright eyes looked exhausted as you looked up at him, the dark circles underneath them making him frown as he was suddenly very glad he came.

"[Y/n]... You're sick." Broly said, stating the obvious as a cold breeze blew through the doorway.

The weather outside was still chilly, making you shiver as the wind hit your exposed ankles, shocking you into action once more as you waved the man inside. He followed you quickly, shutting the door behind himself before your house could get any colder.

"Y-Yeah, it's my own fault..." You stammered, feeling a little embarrassed while heading back over to the stove. Your whole body was shaking as you stood there, hovering right next to the burner as you hoped it would get warmer soon. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"I can make it." Broly's deep voice stated, coming from right behind you as he noticed everything in your kitchen looked very similar to his own. "You should rest." He advised, ignoring the urge to scoop you up and lay you down himself.

"Thank you Broly." You said gratefully, quite relieved to have someone so kind here to help you. You placed your hand over his larger one before smiling up at him, noticing a light blush dusting his cheeks before walking towards your living room to go do as he said.

...

Some time later...

...

Broly blinked a few times as he woke up, apparently falling asleep for a moment before he was suddenly aware of the steady pitter-patter of raindrops echoing through the house. He glanced up at the window, realizing that maybe a few hours had gone by judging by the lighting in the sky. 

The Saiyan stretched his legs, feeling something moving next to him as he glanced down before seeing your sleeping face peeking out from under the blanket. He became more at ease as he noticed you looked a lot better, the soothing feeling of your chest rising and falling against his own making him yawn before he pulled you closer.

You made a few cute noises in your sleep, snuggling into his embrace as the man holding you grinned, sighing contentedly before shutting his eyes as well.

_Sweet dreams [Y/n]..._

...

 **A/N: I just want to snuggle with a cuddly Broly on a rainy day... Is that too much to ask?!** ಥ_ಥ 


End file.
